


Depressing Sadness Behind a Cheerful Smile

by EndMyProlongedSuffering



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyProlongedSuffering/pseuds/EndMyProlongedSuffering
Summary: Alastor and Angel break up after a heated argument, and Alastor doesn’t know if he can cope.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Broken heart

“I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT AL!”

“No Angel, plea-

“NO, FUCK YOU!”

Angel stomped out of Alastor’s room, slamming the door behind him.

Alastor followed behind him, following him through the halls of the hotel.

“Angel, dea-

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AL!” Angel screamed, causing his voice to crack.

Angel stopped at his room, riddled with the lock of his room before entering.

“Ang-

Angel cut him off, spinning around, yelling into Alastor’s face with tear filled eyes.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Angel then proceeded to push Alastor out of the doorway of his room, causing him to crash into the wall of the hallway outside of his room.

The loud bang of Angels door slamming echoed throughout the hotel.

Crying could be heard coming from inside the room.

A frown grew on Alastor’s face.

Alastor decided that it would be best to leave Angel, not wanting to make anything worse.

He dusted off his suit and started walking toward his room.

Alastor stopped in front of his room, pulling out a key, and sticking it into the handle of the door, turning it to the right.

He pushed the door open, entering his room.

The sounds of Angel crying had stopped, and the sounds of the hotel died.

Soon, everyone was sleeping.

Alastor snapped his fingers, changing him into something more suitable for sleeping.

He climbed into his bed, and pulled himself under the red blanket that sat on top the bed.

He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.


	2. Terrible news

After a sleepless night, Alastor finally brought himself to sit up.

He rubbed his eyes and clumsily climbed out of bed, stretching his back, causing it to crack.

Today Al was going to talk to Angel. Al thinks he would be forgiven him by now, like every other time they've argued .

Alastor snapped his fingers, changing himself into a more presentable outfit.

He sauntered toward his door, humming a song.

His humming stopped.

He spotted a small piece of paper with sloppy writing on it, sitting on the floor just next to the door.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, wondering what this paper could be.

He crouched down next to the paper and picked it up.

Alastor stood upright, adjusting his monocle to read the paper.

As Alastor read the note, his eyes began to widen.

The paper simply read, ‘We are over. -Angel’

Alastor felt a gut wrenching feeling of sadness in his stomach.

He closed his eyes and opened them, hopping this was some kind of nightmare.

The paper was still there.

He read the paper over and over.

Alastor leaned his back against the wall, and slowly slid down into a sitting position.

He kept on reading it, hoping he read it wrong. 

Alastor soon realized that he fucked up.

He destroyed his only chance at a serious relationship in one night.

They’ve been dating for a whole year.

And Alastor was dumped just like that.

Still in a sitting position, Alastor dropped the paper to his left and began to cry, which turned into loud sobs.

For Alastor, this was the worst day of his entire afterlife.


	3. Depression

As days turned into weeks, which then turned into months, Alastor grew even more depressed.

Angel had been avoiding Alastor, and when he even saw Angel, Angel always left before Alastor could say anything.

His paperwork became lazy, and soon he lost all motivation to work, giving up.

Alastor didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t sleep anymore.

He wanted to apologize to his dear Angel, but he couldn’t.

He felt guilty.

He felt like an idiot.

Alastor started to think Angel did the right thing.

He started to think he was the problem.

A problem to everyone in the hotel, not just Angel.

And when he started to see Angel going to the studio again, he was destroyed.

Alastor had helped angel go clean, and he turned Angel into a better man. And to see Angel go back to the studio, it was just terrible.

Of course, he wore a smile, but it wasn’t real, it wasn’t genuine, it was just to hide his sadness.

Alastor felt pathetic. 

He felt worthless.


End file.
